Blood Ties
by WolvenNightmare
Summary: what happens when a girl who is beaten, bloody and bitten appears on StoneHavens driveway. Why does she look almost identical to Clay? This is a story about when blood meets blood and cold murderous revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Kelley Armstrongs Characters. The only thing I claim rights to is my Character Shilo. Hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

><p>I was in hell, my body was burning and aching all over my hands were bound behind my back as I laid face down onto the backseat of some car. I didn't know where I was, the blindfold was still wrapped tightly around my head. I hadn't been able to see for the past 2 days.<p>

Maybe this was it, maybe he was finally going to let me go or kill me. Save me from this horrid pain, my head snapped to the right hearing a dark chuckle.

"So you're awake." His dark voice mused as the car turned sharply to the right.

I couldn't answer, my throat was burning. I could only lay there as my body burned with a horrible fever. I had never felt this horrid in my entire life. My dress was drenched with sweat and sticking to my body, my wounds although scabbed over itched horribly.

"You're going to send a message to our friends okay dear?" He chuckled as the car jerked to a stop. I could stop the gasp that escaped my lips at the sharp movement. The cab went silent for a moment as I felt his eyes on me before I heard his door open and close before mind was open.

Next thing I knew I was being roughly yanked up my bound wrists, my shoulders flaring up in pain as I was shoved down into cold snow. Remarkably it felt amazing against my burning skin, my head clearing slightly before something white and hot stabbed into my back.

At that moment I felt somewhat disconnected as I heard a woman's scream echo around us, was that me? It had to be. I started to slump forward again before I was jerked onto my feet before being shoved roughly forward; I stumbled before regaining my balance as I heard a car door slam and a car screech off into the distance.

I legs trembled, as my head swayed slightly. The cold wind stinging against my skin now, where was I? I couldn't hear anything beside the roaring wind; I could feel snow falling down against my bare skin, my shoulder still blazing in pain.

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly, listening. I couldn't hear anything. I sighed tears burning my eyes as I sat down bending my knee's up. It took me a few minutes working at getting the blindfold off since I couldn't use my hands. I blinked my eyes readjusting slightly as I looked around.

I was alone, at the end of the driveway. A long winding road leading up, there was an open gate in front of me. My head swayed again as nausea once again made its presence. I needed help, my wounds were burning horrible, my body was aching and I knew being out in this snow was not helping.

I leaned forward, pausing for a moment waiting for my head to stop swimming as I pushed myself up into a standing position; my legs trembled horribly as I pushed myself forward. I could see lights off in the distance, hope speared through my heart as I found myself trying to run although horribly failing.

Something golden jumped out beside me as I heard a loud snarl come out of nowhere, I spun tripping falling face first into the snow, my entire world spinning again. A huge golden dog was standing in front of me, head low a loud growl vibrating through its open jaw. I couldn't move, all my energy just seemed to drain out of me.

"Please, help me." I whispered, my throat constricting painfully. The dog froze, cocking its head slightly as it took a step forward sniffing my head attentively before it turned abruptly running off. I couldn't stop the tears that cascaded from my eyes as I lowered my head into the snow. This was it, I couldn't go any farther.

I must have dozed off or something because next thing I was aware of was someone swearing, something cutting my bonds free and strong arms, pulling me up against something warm.

"Shit Clay you weren't joking." A male voice sounding stunned spoke out over the wind.

"Yeah, no shit. She's covered in blood. Shit Darling go get Jeremy-" a Southern accented voice snapped before everything went black again.

I was burning, I couldn't breathe or move. Fear leapt into my heart as I started to thrash again before shouting voices snapped me back to reality. My eyes snapped open seeing a males face hovering above mine, concern and shock blazing in his dark eyes. I gasped blinking, looking around wildly. I was in some kind of study. A fire place blazing off to one side, a desk and walls lined with books and shelves.

I turned back to the man; he was older looking probably in his 40's or early 50's. Semi long black hair not too long to look bad. There was another man standing behind him, tan skin, golden blond hair and blue eyes. He was also well built, his t-shirt showing off his muscled arms that were crossed across his chest a dark scowl on his face.

But those eyes, where had I seen those eyes before.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" The dark haired man asked drawing my attention back to him. I nodded numbly, where am I?

"My name is Jeremy. What's your name?" He asked gently, pulling back slightly. I blinked a few times, my name?

"Shilo." My voice cracked causing me to wince slightly, "My name is Shilo."

Jeremy smiled encouragingly, grabbing a wet cloth from a bowl beside the sofa I was laying on and gently dabbed my forehead.

"It's okay your safe. This is my foster son Clay, he found out outside our house. Your seriously wounded Shilo I need to treat to your wounds can you sit up?" he asked gently again, dabbing my forehead with the cold cloth.

I shook my head, arching my back up as a fresh wave of pain pulsed through my body, I was burning.

"it's too hot, please stop it." I cried, clenching my eyes closed. Someone swore before I felt gentle warm hands start pulling my dress up. I couldn't stop the fear that ripped through me as I bolted up backwards away from the sofa and the hands. I stumbled dropping onto my knee's holding my hands up to ward off these men.

"Clay, can you go get Elena." Jeremy ordered, the other man looked angry for a moment before he turned walking out of a door behind him. Jeremy sat there crouched down watching me for a moment, his eyes cautious and watching me before he slowly held up his hands inching closer.

"It's okay Shilo, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I need to see that wound on your side, your bleeding really badly." He spoke calmly inching closer, next thing I knew he was beside me, my mind skipping almost trying to catch up. He gently took my hand, wrapping his hand round my back as he lifted me back to the sofa.

The door clichéd open causing me to flinch, the sound was so much louder than it should have been. Another lady walked in, she had silver blond hair and blue eyes. Fairly slim. I blinked feeling somewhat reassured with another female there. Wait female? Did I really just think that? I shook my head as Jeremy gently lowered me down to the sofa.

The other woman walked up her eyes cautiously darting between Jeremy and I. He gently held out of a glass of water, which I took gulping down using my good arm.

"This is my daughter in law, Elena. Will you feel better if she were to look at your wound?" He asked once again using that gently reassuring tone.

I blinked looking up at the girl, before I nodded my head rolling over slightly. Elena gently kneeled down in front of me before she carefully started to peel my dress up. I winced sucking in a breath. It burned, burned bad enough for tears to fall freely from my eyes.

I didn't miss the look Elena shot Jeremy as he took in a deep breath. Elena gave me an apologetic smile as she grabbed the wet cloth and started to clean my side. I turned sinking my teeth into the arm of the sofa to stop myself from crying out in pain.

Jeremy kneeled down in front of me, taking my wrist feeling my pulse for a moment before he looked up at me.

"Shilo, how did you come about that wound?" he asked soothingly, but that didn't stop the flashes that echoed through my mind. Tears were running freely down my face as I shook my head.

"I-I was blindfolded. I don't know, all I know is it burned. He-" I gasped clenching my eyes closed as Elena brushed too close to the wound. "He had my tied up, did things." I shook my head I couldn't go back there. Jeremy nodded his head as he turned back to Elena.

"Go get Clayton for me." He asked.

She nodded before putting the cloth down and walking out of the room, leaving Jeremy there. He sighed walking over to the cupboard and pulled out something. I couldn't focus; my mind was starting to swim again, heat taking over my mind. Next thing I knew Jeremy was in front of me again with a needle injecting something into me. I couldn't help but flinch pulling back sharply.

"What are you doing?"

Jeremy smiled again gently brushing my hair out of my face, "Just something to make you sleep so we can treat your wounds. Don't worry your safe."

The last thing I was aware of was the door opening, Clayton walking into the room again. Blankets and towels in his hands.

"Take her downstairs." Was the last thing I heard before darkness engulfed me.


	2. Chapter 2  why me?

I do not own any of Kelley Armstrongs Characters. The only thing I claim rights to is my Character Shilo. Hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

><p>I seemed to come awake in stages, first came the general knowledge that I couldn't move, followed by the dull pulsating ache that was coursing through my body with each beat of my heart. Everything was so loud, I could hear the wind outside, footsteps above me, a steady beating heart and breathing just off to my right.<p>

My nose was also burning, I could smell everything it seemed, dust, bleach and blood. Lots of blood. Was it my own? I had no idea. I blinked slowly opening my eyes staring at a stone ceiling. There were no windows just simple stone on 3 walls followed bars making up the forth. Was I in jail?

A voice cleared to my right as I looked over my mind fuzzy, the dark haired man, no wait. Jeremy was his name was sitting there on a chair a book in his lap his dark eyes watching me.

"Shilo? Can you hear me?"

Oh god did I ever hear him; his voice was loud causing me to wince. He gave me an apologetic smile as I nodded my head. My throat was burning, as if I had been screaming for hours.

"You're going to be disoriented for a while, it will pass so don't worry." He spoke as he stood up walking over to the cell door opening it before walking over and sitting in a chair that was beside my cot. "I need to run some tests is that okay?"

I nodded my head as he brought a glass of water up to my lips; I drank the liquid greedily before he pulled it away. The cold water soothed my throat making breathing and talking seem a little but more bearable.

"How long have I been here?" I whispered hoping my own voice wouldn't be as loud as his was.

Jeremy looked down picking up some kind of needle, preparing something before he glanced up in my direction, "You have been here about 2 weeks. I've been forced to sedate you due to your-" he paused glancing up before finishing, "transformation. Do you remember what happened?"

I remembered hell. Nothing but pure hell and nightmares, lots of pain and very faintly I could remember what happened when I got here. I nodded my head trying to move my arms only to find them still restrained. I didn't have enough energy to argue with the fact I was tied down.

"The man who-" he paused probably trying to find an easier way to say it. I could see his eyes calculating, "The man who tortured you. He wasn't human. He was like us, a werewolf. He turned you and then dropped you on our doorsteps with a letter pinned to your back."

He watched me, watched my reaction. I was stunned, werewolves? Letters pinned to backs? This was like out of some cheesy horror movie. Part of my mind didn't want to accept what he was saying it was laughing and telling me this was all bullshit, but then there was another part of me that knew it was true. I could feel something inside of me that had changed.

I sighed and nodded my head, turning and looking back up at the ceiling. I must have stunned or shocked Jeremy because he just sat there for a minute frozen.

"Are you- Do you believe what I'm telling you?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded my head looking up at the ceiling, the dreams or well nightmares I had flashing in my head of monsters. Plus I could not deny that I felt different, I was different now. If I was what he said then why should I fight something I couldn't control?

I use to always love being in control of my life, but if something happened that I couldn't change my parents had always taught me to take the good with the bad. Something's were meant to happen for a reason and although what I had gone through was horrible, maybe it was for something greater.

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his chair closer to my arm, "I was worried you would fight me, it took Elena months to come to terms with what happened to her. Is it okay if I take a blood sample?" He asked gently the needle sitting in his lap.

I didn't like needles but this man truly seemed to want to help me, so I nodded my head looking back up at the ceiling.

"I just don't see a reason in fighting something that I had no control over." I responded calmly. It must be the shock of everything or the drugs still in my system but I just felt, calm, dead almost no emotions. Maybe I'll have a freak out later.

"Why do you need a blood sample?"

Jeremy looked up for a moment from the needle, I winced slightly as the needle punctured my skin but I kept my gaze on his face.

"It's just to make sure you don't have diseases that I need to know about. Diabetes, any form of STD. It also will let me know how I can regulate your new diet, you're a little underweight." His mouth opened up as if he was going to say something else but he closed it watching what he was doing.

I frowned slightly as he pulled a blood full vial away and withdrawing the needle, "What were you going to say?"

A small smirk graced his lips as he watched me as he put a label on the vial and set it into something on the floor I couldn't see.

"I was going to remark on your scent. You have a very similar scent to my foster son and you both have the same blue eyes. Your hair is died isn't it? What's your natural color?"

I nodded my head watching him again, "My natural color is a dark blond, light brown." My hair was now died a very dark brown almost black. I didn't like my hair color; it was just too bright for my eyes and made me look funny.

Jeremy nodded his head, leaning back in the chair, "I see, sorry you just remind me of Clayton. Do you need anything?"

My stomach growled very loudly causing my face to heat up; Jeremy smirked leaning forward his hands working at the restraints binding my hands, releasing me.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay down here. I'll bring you down some food okay?"

I nodded my head rubbing my wrist as he worked at releasing my feet before coming back up and gently taking my hands in his own examining my wrist. They were extremely red, skin rubbed raw in some spots as if I had been struggling in spots. He frowned pulling up some antibiotics, placing it on the bed.

"Apply this to your wrists, don't rub it in. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he stood up, walking over to the cell door, locking it behind him before climbing up a set of stairs. I could hear a door close a lock flick before there was a group of footsteps converging, wincing slightly the noise still too loud for my ears.

I did as he said apply the cream to my wrists and also my ankles, wincing slightly. It looked like any normal antibiotic cream but it stung worse than I ever remembered. I glanced down seeing a first aid kit beside the bed; I rummaged through finding some gauze as I carefully wrapped it around my wrist and ankles.

That's when the door clicked and this time I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, for some reason my heart started to race, fear pooling in my stomach as one set stopped and another kept coming. That's when Jeremy rounded the corner, a tray full of food in his hands. He opened the cell door closing it behind him before he took his seat again placing the tray on the bed.

"Clayton is going to come down, he's just going to sit outside the cell and watch okay?"

I hesitated for a moment, why was I so scared? I was protected within this cell and I wasn't going to be alone with him. I nodded my head which got an encouraging smile in return before Jeremy turned back, "It's okay Clay, come on."

The same man for before rounded the corner, his eyes watching me warily. As he took the seat outside the cell, his arms crossed across his chest. I could see what Jeremy meant, he had the same blue eyes and skin tone that I did, my hair was darker than his though and I was obviously shorter, but we did look a lot alike.

"You need to eat." Jeremy's voice snapped me from my thoughts as he gently moved the plate closer to me. I looked down now smelling it, it smelt amazingly my mouth started watering almost instantly there were a bunch of small sandwiches, some cheese, fruits. It was like a small platter you see at weddings. I greedily started to shove the meats into my mouth, not caring about the two that were watching me. I was starving my stomach growling in an almost painful way. Once I had gotten through half of the platter Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Do you remember what the note said?"

I blinked, pausing half way. Note? I shook my head, "I don't remember a note?"

Jeremy nodded his head seeming to have expected this, "When Clayton here found you outside." My gaze flickered back to the man again, "A letter was…pinned to your back with a small knife."

Bile started to rise, as I put down the food I was holding. Hand going to cover my mouth, what else had that sick fuck done to me? I shook my head, I knew what he did. Tears started to burn my eyes causing me to blink a few times.

"What did the note say?" I heard myself ask.

Jeremy hesitated watching me, before he nodded his head, "The note was directed at Clayton here himself saying 'You took my family so I took yours.'" Both of the men stopped watching me, waiting for my reaction.

The words were ringing through my head 'You took my family so I took yours'. What did it mean I didn't know this man sitting outside the cell, I didn't know Jeremy. I didn't even know where I was or who I was now with all this resent shit that had sprung up.

"I don't know who he is, or who you were before I came here."

Jeremy nodded his head as if he didn't except me to, he gestured back to the tray of food I had forgotten. I started to pick at it again, more so eating now because I knew I had to. I had lost my appetite.

"We were wondering. What do you know about your family that you're willing to share with us?" Jeremy asked kindly. I hesitated a huge overwhelming urge to protect them came over, a low growl vibrated within my chest. Clayton beyond the bars tensed up, but Jeremy just held up his hands showing he meant no harm.

"We mean them no harm, I give you my word. We just need to know what the notes mean."

I relaxed slightly, my growl dyeing down, but the need to protect them didn't go away. I studied Jeremy for a moment; he seemed honest about his promise. I sighed shoving a piece of cheese into my mouth.

"I lived with my mom and dad down south before I came up to college. We were a pretty average family I don't know what you exactly want to know." It was an honest answer; I didn't think I was being too rude or anything.

Jeremy nodded his head, pulling chair closer again, "Did you have any siblings?"

I paused, now this was a touchy subject but I slowly nodded my head turning my gaze onto the platter of food.

"I had two older brothers kind of. See, my parents were young and they had two sons both died in an accident while the family was camping. Only one body was found. My parents didn't want any children after that then 20 years later mom got pregnant with me."

Something snapped which caused me to flinch looking out to where Clayton was sitting, his face was white. Something wooden broken in his hands, but his eyes were on me, shock and surprise was glowing in those blue orbs.

Jeremy sighed sitting back in his seat, rubbing his temples absently before he moved his hand looking at me.

"Shilo, I need to ask you this now. I know you don't want to remember but we need to know." He paused his eyes flickering to where Clayton sat and then back to me.

"What did they do to you?"

Now this was the question I was dreading. Images flashed in my minds eyes. There dark laughs, the grunts, the blades and whips cutting into my skin. Tears were now pouring freely from my eyes.

"Jeremy.." I heard Claytons voice speak out low. Jeremy just shook his head and Clay looked down. Jeremy was right they needed to know so that they would look after me properly.

"They…tortured me." My voice was very low almost a whisper, "I remember there knives cutting into my skin, they beat me."

I didn't want to say anything else, but Jeremy reached over gently grabbing my hand, "This may seem blunt. But did they rape you?" He asked his voice dark but concerned. I blinked tears cascading down my cheeks. Slowly very slowly I nodded my head.

There was a sharp skid as two hands grabbed onto the bars, a deadly growl echoing off the walls of the small cell.

"Clayton! Go upstairs." It was an order I knew it. Clay growled his eyes dark but utterly sad on my face, before he grunted spinning and storming upstairs I could hear doors slamming before nothing. Jeremy sighed, looking back at me.

"Don't worry your safe here. We will protect you."

That did it, next thing I knew I was crying and screaming wrapped up in Jeremy's arms. Letting everything out and just breaking down. Jeremy just held me, ushering calming words, gently rubbing my back or stroking my hair. I didn't know how long we remained like that, him just holding me as I cried. Eventually the tears stopped flowing, my body and mind going numb.

"Why did this happen to me?" I whispered.

Jeremy sighed, sucking in a deep breath.

"We don't know, but that's why I got a blood sample because I'm going to find out. I promise."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll post another one soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3  The Promise

I do not own any of Kelley Armstrong's Characters. The only thing I claim rights to is my Character Shilo. Hope you enjoy my story.

A/N I am aware Clay may seem a lil OOC (out of character) this is for a reason, and will be explained later on.

* * *

><p>Jeremy kept me in the cell for about two weeks, first so he could make sure all my wounds were healed and secondly he didn't want me to mingle yet with the pack till the blood samples were in. He told me about his pack mates, how a pack works. Once I learned about the two children, no Clays children. Kate and Logan, I honestly didn't blame him for not wanting me to mingle. Last thing I wanted was to lose control and hurt them.<p>

He also took in how many times I changed, always sitting outside the cell when it got to that half-way point. He explained that if he mapped out my daily or weekly changes he could better understand my shifts. He read to me, talked to me about my family and life. I trusted him. Clay also spent a lot of time just sitting outside the cell watching.

He didn't talk much, I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't like me or he just didn't know what exactly to say. It was always him or Jeremy with me but the longer he spent within the cell I found myself wanting to know him more. I eventually ended up asking Jeremy what his story was. He explained while Clay was out of the room, he had found him as a very young bitten boy. Took him in and raised him as his own. I was slightly shocked to hear his story, that's when Jeremy started explaining to me the world of werewolves that I was forced into.

By end of the second week the blood sample came in, He had explained the reason it took so long was he had to send it to a friend. Since I was bitten my blood was no longer human and if a human got a hold of my blood then that would be bad news for the pack.

He exhaled obviously relived when he read over the papers before looking up at me. He had set up his own little section within the cell so he could sit and read while I was sleeping.

"Well you test results are good, nothing out of the ordinary and no pregnancy." He paused glancing up. I couldn't meet his eyes, not wanting to remember what had happened to me. He cleared his throat walking over taking my hands.

"But there is something I need to tell you. I think I know why they did this to you now." He passed me the papers, my hands were shaking slightly as I flipped through the papers. It was a bunch of things I didn't really understand. On the last page there was my name, with a chart under it on one side and on the other was Claytons Name with the same thing.

The two charts looked identical; I blinked looking up at Jeremy, "Does this mean-?"

Jeremy nodded his head, sitting back rubbing a hand through his hair, "It means you and Clayton are siblings but blood. It also means that this is why the mutts targeted you. They got you to get to him."

I blinked a few times, looking back at the chart in my hands, Clayton was my brother? No that didn't make sense that was years ago when my little brother went missing. That had to make Clayton well over 40 years old. He barley looked 30. My doubt must have shown on my face because before I knew it, Jeremy was gently taking the papers from me his dark eyes on mine, "Do you remember what I told you about werewolves?"

I blinked slowly nodding my head, "We age slowly." That's when it clicked in, tears started to well up in my eyes, "Clays my older brother?" It came out as a whimper but Jeremy nodded slowly allowing the information to sink in. I blinked away brushing the tears on the back of the sweater sleeve I was wearing.

"I still don't understand, why me? What did he do that would warrant-" I gestured to my body, "This?"

Jeremy exhaled loudly again, his eyes on my face, his expression thoughtful and calculating before he leaned forward again.

"When Clay, Your brother was younger. He did something and took pictures of it. He then released them to the mutts as a warning. If anyone came on our territory they would get the same punishment. It worked for quite some time. However, Clay is getting older and now the mutts are getting braver not believing the stories their fathers told them." He paused sucking in a deep breath, "Clay has had to deal with a lot of Mutts in his years. It would appear that one of them wanted revenge for his brother whom Clay killed. So he went and found you."

So there it was, that was the reason that asshole beat me in front of his friends and raped me. My body was trembling, hands clenched into fists in my lap. Part of me wanted to blame Clayton for all of this, it was his fault. However another part of me just wanted to be close to him and couldn't blame him for anything, he was blood.

Jeremy reached out gently taking my hand, that's when the scent of blood reached my nose, my blood. He gently uncurled my fists; my nails had punctured into my palm. I blinked and exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Jeremy watched me for a moment before he stood up, "Do you want to come upstairs?"

I blinked, fear started to pool in my gut. What if the others didn't accept me? I shook my head turning my face away. I heard Jeremy move before the left side of my bed, sunk down with his weight. He gently took my chin making me look at him, "It will be okay. I'll be right there." I blinked starring into his dark blue comforting eyes and slowly nodded my head, my fear draining somewhat.

He once again offered me my hand; I took it this time as he helped my stand. I was still underweight. Something Jeremy said we were going to work on. He led me up the stairs and opened the door. I had to look away blinking my eyes burning from the bright sunlight.

He must have felt me tense cause he looked back giving me a smile. Closing the door gently behind me and he just stood there for a moment. Once my eyes adjusted I was able to look around, the hallway was empty a kitchen out in front of us. It was huge; something you would think could only be in a huge mansion. I could hear people all around, footsteps, voices. New scents as well, If Jeremy wasn't there it would have probably been a sensory overload.

He showed me the Kitchen, his study. There was a fire burning in the fire place and a woman gently dozing on the sofa. I blinked recognizing her from the first night. Emery? No, Elena. Jeremy quickly and quietly closed the door before he showed me where the bathroom was, a bunch of room upstairs. He even pointed out one across from Clay and Elena's room that he had been putting together for me.

We eventually made out way back downstairs to the living area, now this is where I felt my anxiety jump through the roof. There were 6 people within this area; the only person whom I recognized was Clayton who was sitting marking something on paper.

Everyone seemed to jump when Jeremy entered the room, well not literally jump. More like they just sensed his presence. The two children started to run over before Jeremy shook his head holding out a hand, I had unconsciously moved myself behind Jeremy. I wasn't normally a skittish person, I was far from it.

However, everything leading up I just felt, open and exposed, Naked and uncomfortable almost even though I was fully clothed. Clayton grunted tossing his papers down on the sofa as he walked over giving Jeremy a small smile before he looked down at me, his smile growing slightly as he walked behind me, hands on my shoulders as he steered me upfront.

I blinked, looking up and over my shoulder. This was the first time Clay had touched me, or even smiled at me. Maybe Jeremy had told him about us being related and this was his way or trying to make some kind of bond. Still I couldn't help but press up against him my heart hammering in my chest.

The 3 adults, for lack of a better word gawked between the two of us, their eyes flickering between my face and Claytons. The oldest of the bunch stood up then, slowly crossing the room. I felt Jeremy's gaze on me as he walked up smiling holding out a hand.

"I'm Antonio, I've been hearing a lot about you." He said kindly. I slowly took his hand shaking it firmly. I felt both Clay behind me and Jeremy relax slightly as a younger man walked up. He gave a low whistle looking between us before shaking his head.

"You weren't kidding when you said she looked like you, only a lot prettier, no offence big guy. I never would have guessed you of all people would have a sister." He laughed gently holding out his hand, "My name is Nick."

I smiled shaking his head; I wasn't sure how I should react to the whole sister thing. My mind was still coming to terms with it. However being Close to Clay felt natural and normal. Clay shifted behind me, a low growl vibrating in his chest.

"You'll pay for that later nick." He grumbled.

Antonio then kidnapped Jeremy got a bit to go talk about some business that needed to be attended to. Clayton then introduced me to the children, Kate and Logan who were amazingly really well reserved. When I pictured 5 years old, I would have thought screaming and hyper crazy little monsters. These kids were exact opposite.

Next came Reece, he was from Australia and had a semi heavy accent. He did try and pull me into a hug but Clayton just leaned down wrapping his arms around me giving a low growl. Reese held his hands up looking offended

"Yikes mate, I mean the lil lass no harm. No need to be the protective ya big brute." He smiled and then held out his hand, "My name is Reece. Welcome to the family." I blinked and shook his hand. I couldn't help but wonder if they all would have reacted differently to me if Clayton wasn't behind me.

Next thing I knew Clay was steering me out of the room, one arm draped across my shoulder as he wheeled me into the kitchen.

"Sit." He pretty much ordered. I grumbled lightly a growl building in my chest but I did as he said sitting down, pulling my legs under me on the seat. There was a huge open window on the far side of the kitchen overlooking a yard and a forest. It was really beautiful it had to be around noon but I wasn't too sure.

Clay came back with a plate of ham, some fruits and some more leftovers. He pulled out sitting in the chair beside me before shoving the plate under my nose, "Eat your too thin."

I did as he said eating, I was hungry than I thought. The second the food hit my tongue I felt as if I was starving, within minutes the plate was done and he had returned to the fridge to get some more. I slowed down eating the second plate, occasionally glancing up at Clay who was studying my face.

I wasn't a normally talkative person, so I honestly didn't really know what to say. I could only guess he was the same but after a few minutes of just watching each other awkwardly he cleared his throat, "So Jeremy told you?"

I cocked my head slightly confused for a brief moment before I slowly nodded my head, "About you being my brother? Yeah I know."

He exhaled running a hand through his blond hair, "I'm…I'm sorry that this happened to you. If I had known I had-" He stopped and shook his head, I waved my hand trying to dismiss where this conversation was going.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. It probably would have happened sooner or later. So what do you do?" I know it was a stupid question, but at this point I just wanted to talk about anything besides that happened to me.

A small smile grew on his face, which for some reason I started to smile as well, The first time since I had come here.

"I'm an anthropologist; I also teach and do a few courses at some universities and colleges. Jeremy told me you were going to college?"

I saw Elena walk past, her eyes flickering between the two of us before he tossed me a small smile and continued walking. That's when I heard the word anthropology and blinked. That was what I was in college for, that and art. My smile must have grown because Clay was looking slightly more confident and pleased.

"I was studying anthropology as well, that and art. I also was doing a few English courses." My voice actually sounded slightly excited.

Clays grin just went ear to ear as he pulled his chair closer. We spent the rest of the afternoon, just talking and going over my studies. He was going to talk to Jeremy about perhaps home schooling me so I could fall behind in my anthropology studies. We also spoke about art and how I grew up. I even started opening up and asking him what was it like living here, I even told him a was slightly scared of the others.

He just grunted waving it off saying not to worry they were all lil pups. He even offered to teach me how to fight once I was full healthy again. That way if need be I could defend myself, I wouldn't just have to hide behind people.

I had gotten through my third plate before I couldn't eat anymore. My stomach felt as if it was going explode, that's when Jeremy came into the room asking if Clay and I could accompany him in the study. Clay tossed the plate in the dishwasher for me before he led me back to the study where I had seen Elena sleeping.

Jeremy was standing behind the oak desk and Antonio was sitting in a chair opposite. Clay shut the door behind us as I went and took a seat beside Antonio, Clay just walked up hovering behind us somewhere.

"I got some news about your family." Jeremy said speaking low, his eyes flickering between Clay and I. Family? What happened to mom and dad? Had anything happened? My heart started to race and I felt a hand gently grip my shoulder.

He then brought out a paper from his desk, folded in the middle and he placed it down so Clay and I could read. I blinked cold dread polling in my stomach as I read the huge black print: Husband and Wife slaughtered. Daughter still missing. I felt Clays hand clench slightly on my shoulder before he pulled away.

My hands were shaking horribly as I took the paper, unfolding it. The article read that at first it appeared to be a robbery gone wrong but once the mortician did the autopsies they found canine bite marks around the neck and chest of both bodies. Since the couple lived within the country, the cops believed that some wild dogs had smelt the blood and wandered in through the open front door.

I tossed it onto the desk, hand covering my mouth as I felt bile starting to rise. Clay was pacing loudly behind us; I could hear his heavy footsteps.

"What are we going to do?" My voice was barley a whisper but I'm sure they all heard it. Jeremy glanced over at Antonio who nodded his head.

"First we need to make sure that your name is cleared. Once we make sure they don't think you have been kidnapped. We will make some plans to go after the mutts that are doing this." Jeremy said that Alpha vibe entering his tone.

I blinked, looking up, Mutts? That meant more than one. So there were two Mutts involved with that happened to me. Thinking back I couldn't be 100% but something told me something big was going down.

Jeremy must have somehow followed what I was thinking because he nodded his head; Clay came up walking behind me, gently resting a hand on my shoulder again. Jeremy blinked looking between the two of us, as if he was surprised at Clay's behavior but it was quickly masked with another emotion I couldn't place.

"What do we have to do?" It was Clay's voice this time that sounded so calm and reassuring.

Jeremy sighed taking a seat down pulling the paper closer to him, "I'm going to make some calls, to the numbers listed here. There is probably going to be a lot of media attention. I'll let you guys know in the morning what's going to happen. However, Clay I may need to ask you to drive Shilo to her home town."

I could only guess Clay nodded his head, I was numb. Probably in shock my mind just couldn't work out what to say or what to do.

"Anything." Was Clays only reply. My mind was working everything out. My family had moved to Barrie, Ontario after my brothers had gone missing. They wanted to move as far as possible and that's where they ended up. So it was a fairly long drive for him to just agree too.

"Then I suggest you guys rest up, I know it's only 5 but you may need to pull out early. Shilo I am so sorry, this is really rushed I know. We don't have any other choice but to act immediately." Jeremy's voice was sincere he meant what he said.

Clay was then leading me out of the room a hand on my shoulder. I could feel the wolf in me, howling wanting revenge. One day I promised myself, one day I will have those mutts throats between my fangs. This was a promise.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter please review.!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding

I do not own any of Kelley Armstrong's Characters. The only thing I claim rights to is my Character Shilo. Hope you enjoy my story.

A/N I am aware Clay may seem a lil OOC (out of character) this is for a reason, and will be explained later on.

* * *

><p>Clay had led me to the room that Jeremy had said would be mine, inside it was a fairly simple room, one queen sized canopy bed, large open window, One desk and a large wooden dresser. He said he would either be across the hall within his own room or downstairs with the kids.<p>

It didn't matter to me, as soon as my head sit the pillows on the bed. I couldn't stop the tears, I couldn't stop crying or mourning for the loss of my parents. If anyone heard me, they didn't make it known or come up to check on me. I don't know how long I laid there crying. Eventually the darkness took me, allowing me to sleep for the first time in weeks without any nightmares.

I don't know how long I slept; when I came too I was faintly aware of something warm on the bed beside me. I grabbed reaching out curling around the heat source till it moved. My eyes snapped open, as I leapt from the bed my nails ripping across any exposed flesh. A loud vicious snarl ripping my jaws.

I must have scared him as bad as he scared me, there was a loud oath before a thud as someone fell onto the floor on the other side of the bed. A moment later Nick jumped up, large red lines coming from his cheek to his chin. I second later I smelt the blood.

Panic and adrenaline was still pulsing through me, my body trembling slightly. Nick held up his hands slowly moving closer across the room, when I flinched backwards he sighed stopping where he was, I small friendly grin spreading across his face.

"Boy he wasn't kidding when he said you were skittish, you sure your related to Clay?" He joked watching me. I growled again, glancing around the room, where was a laptop sitting on the end of my bed where he had been sitting, emails open.

"Why are you in my room?"

Nick smiled and shrugged his shoulder, relaxing slightly, "Clay had to go out with Elena and the kids to buy you some new clothing. He asked me to watch over you while he was gone."

I raised an eyebrow glancing back at the bed, although that did explain why he was here that didn't explain why he was in bed with me.

"Okay, why were you in my bed?" my tone must have caught him off guard cause he blinked a few times, probably thinking it over.

"Well." He began, "I honestly didn't see a reason not to and I share the bed with Elena a lot. You're my new pack sister. So when I heard you whimpering in your sleep I came and sat beside you. You didn't make a sound since."

I blinked, my defensive stance totally failing. He shared the bed with Elena? For some reason half of my mind agreed with him in a totally non sexual way it was okay, probably my wolf side but then again my other half was screaming at me that there was a man in my bed watching me as I slept.

It reminded me of what happened, those men watching me and doing god knows to my body as I was unconscious. I shuddered, closing my eyes. Nick was across the room in seconds gently taking my shoulders pulling me into a hug. His embrace was comfortable, his scent comforting. Just like Clay's, he turned leading me back to bed where I sat down, looking up at him.

He smiled, a bright big smile as if he had just won something, "Okay stay here, I'm just going to go get you something to eat." He said excitedly he then ran from the room, I heard his footsteps pound down the stairs followed by muffled voices.

I exhaled looking around the room; it was the same as it was when I went to sleep. My eyes came down to his laptop as I tugged it closer resting it on my lap. I never had been a nosey person so I closed down his emails before I pulled up my own Hotmail account.

My inbox was full of messages, friends and family. Begging me to come home, saying how the missed me and hoped I was okay. One caught my attention, standing out more than all the others. It was from my mom and dad's joint account.

My heart started to hammer against my ribs, the subject line saying 'Please Come Home.'

Tears started to well up again as I hesitated for a moment before clicking the email. It popped up almost instantly.

'Sweetie, Where are you? Your dad and I are worried sick. Please call home and at least let us know you are okay. Everyone misses you terribly and this is so unlike you. When you didn't call in like you normally we did we tried everything to contact you and no one knows where you have gone. Please call us, we love you so much, you're our entire world. Come home. Love you! XoXo Mum and Dad'

I blinked, tears falling down my cheeks onto the bed and laptop under me. Mom, Dad. It was my fault they were dead, my entire fault they were targeted. Those mutts had probably gotten my address from the emergency contact card I had always kept in my wallet. Which had gone missing during my abduction.

The door clicked Reese walking in holding the door for Nick who was carrying a large tray of food. I blinked quickly wiping away the tears but I wasn't fast enough. Reese flopped down on the bed pulling the computer away from me.

"Sorry lass, Boss's orders. You can't have any contact. Hell he would have our hides if he knew you snuck on." His Australian accent was pretty heavy as he quickly logged me off the computer. Nick was frowning but placed the Tray on my lap where the computer had been sitting before he crossed the room jumping onto the other side of the bed.

Reese passed the laptop over before rolling on his hand, gently giving my foot closest to him a squeeze. His eyes not once leaving my face, he shook his head as I started picking at the mini sandwiches on the plate.

"Boy do you ever look like that big bloke. Besides your hair but that's died is it not?" Reese asked casually, I nodded while nibbling on some fruit which caused him to shake his head, "Have to say I have never seen Clayton act like he has been. Yo, Nikkie have you ever him act like this?"

Nick looked up from the computer screen and his expression going thoughtful for a moment before he nodded his head somewhat, "He acts the same with Elena and the kids. Only with Elena is more…lenient I guess, he knows she can protect herself-" He paused reconsidering his words as I looked over with a glare. He held his hands up defensively probably not wanting another scratch on his other cheek, "Not that you can't protect yourself. You're his blood younger sister so his wolf is just reacting to you differently; you're new to this life so I would imagine he sees you as a lil pup."

Reese burst out laughing as I growled low, me a pup? I could defend myself just as well as these guys could. Or at least I could before the accident, now I wasn't so sure, sure I could growl and make myself look more intimidating but could I really fight again?

Reese chuckled shaking his head, snagging one of the grapes off of my mountain of food, "Well she has his glare and intimidating vibe. So how are you really doing darling?" Reese asked his eyes on mine. I paused only now fully taking in there appearances, they were both strikingly handsome men.

Reese looked to be about 20 years old, broad shoulders with sun-streaked hair, slight tan with dark green eyes and I didn't know what his height was but obviously taller than I was. Same with Nick, Nick had to be round the 6 foot mark, he had really dark hair and dark brown hair. The typical look of someone you would see on TV or in magazines.

I shrugged my shoulders picking at the food on the plate, "I'm better than I was before." I paused looking down at my hands, "Everything is just so different now. My family is dead, my dead brother is alive. I've been turned into a werewolf and everything is just so crazy." My body started tremble again, tears threatening to fall. Nick wrapped his arm around my shoulder gently giving me a hug.

Reese rubbed my leg, watching me for a moment before he cleared his throat, "Wanna know a secret? In some way or another, everyone here has lost their family or a family member."

I blinked looking up, I never thought about that before. I wasn't alone in this as he said because a lot of the pack members lost their family. Clay lost family as well as they were his parents as well. I smiled starting to feel a little bit better.

All of our heads turned towards the window as we heard a car pull up the driveway, followed my excited children shouting and car doors closing. I blinked as Nick smiled over at Reese who turned to me with a huge smile on his face.

"So lassie how do you feel about playing a joke on your big brother?" Reese asked, his tone teasing. I smiled and nodded my head looking up at Nick who still had his arm around my shoulder, he nodded his head encouragingly.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. Reese pounced up onto his hands and knees and crawled up along the other side of the bed.

"Wiggle in towards nick." He suggested while stripping out of his coat and pulling his shirt off. Nick followed suit pulling his own sweater up and over his head before both wiggled in under the covers with me, draping there arms across my shoulders.

I blinked my face heating up as I tried I just look down. I may be 20 years old but that didn't mean I was use to men stripping in my bed. Reese used his other hand and messed up his hair before leaning over and did the same to Nick.

Was this normal within a pack? To tease and pull jokes on each other. I nibbled at a strawberry as I heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs before the door was shoved open, Clay stood there for a moment blinking, as if he wasn't sure what he seeing for a minute before his face started turning red.

I gulped till Elena shoved past him, smacking him on the arm before walking in, she took in the guys and shook her head laughing, "Nice one guys I think you broke him this time." She teased playfully, "Now put your shirts back on before the kids get up here."

I smiled laughing lightly; Clay was still in the doorway two boxes in his arms, his eyes still flickering between Reese and Nick. Maybe they did break him? Both Nick and Reese smiled looking over my head at each other before the both jumped from the bed grabbing their shirts and made a bee line for the door as Clay strode into the room.

I heard him grumble something as they passed, Nick shouting back, "You can try!" Before I heard there footsteps pound down the stairs, probably towards the living room. Clay set the two boxes down on the bed, taking in my half eaten tray of foods, as Elena walked up wiggling herself under Clays arm.

"So we got you a bunch of clothing and just some little things here Clay picked out for you." She smiled warmly at me, motherly almost. My heart gave a painful squeeze as I smiled moving forward taking one of the boxes. It was slightly heavy but once it was moved Clay sat down on the bottom of the bed watching me.

Getting through the tape was easy, inside under about a million Styrofoam balls, was a small lamp. It was a dark purple, with black metal weaving. It was beautiful. I smiled, looking up at the two at the end of the bed, "This, this is amazing. Thank you." I paused looking at it, why was I the one getting gifts?

Before I could question it another box was put on my lap, Elena took the lamp from setting on the bedside table and plugged it in, hiding within the next box was an assortment of things, some adventure novels, art books and art supplies and an ipod.

I smiled setting everything down in my lap, tears threatening to explode from my eyes again. I sniffed, rubbing my face on the back of my sleeve. Elena sat down on the bed beside me gently taking my hand in hers, "Thank you, you guys didn't have to do this." I mumbled trying to get control over my emotion.

What the hell was wrong with me, the past few days I was an emotional wreck. Clay shook his head, giving me a tense but small smile, "Your family, we want you to be comfortable."

Elena hugged me and nodded her head in agreement. I sniffed blinking away the tears looking over at the bags that had been set on the floor, Elena must have followed my eyes cause she smiled walking over and grabbed the bags setting them on the bed where the boxes had been, the tray of food pushed to the side forgotten.

The rest contained clothing, which I could only imagine Elena had picked out. I could not see Clay going into a woman's department store to shop for bras or undergarments. Most of the clothing was nice and plain nothing to flashy. I thanked both of them again as Jeremy walked into the room a smile on his face after he surveyed the mess that was now around the bed.

"How are we feeling today?" Jeremy asked, I was about to answer just as the twins came running into the room. Elena gave us an apologetic smile before she quickly ushered them out, closing the room behind her leaving just Clay, Jeremy and I in the room.

"I'm better than I was." I answered when the door clicked close, Jeremy nodded coming closer and checked my pulse, pupils and other medical things, before he pulled up a chair beside the bed, "So I got some good news and some bad."

"Give her the bad first Jeremy." Clay cut in before I could even say anything. I gave him a small glare before looking back at Jeremy.

"I've been able to pull some strings so you're no longer listed as a missing person. However you're going to have to make a trip back home. The police up there want a statement and wish to speak with you about your whereabouts." He paused letting the information sink in.

Go back home, that meant I would be going back to Barrie, all the way up in Ontario. Also possibly face my dead parents and broken into home. Jeremy watched for a few moments before he cleared his throat continuing.

"Our story is, you were attending a party down here in New York State. When you slipped on some ice knocking yourself into a coma, Nick or Reese is going to pose as your boyfriend when you go up agreeing with the story. I am going to be providing you with medical documents, so if they do ask you have some proof besides your word. You may also want to stop by your parents graves and speak with your family lawyer." Jeremy continued.

I sighed and nodded my head, I heard Clay growl lightly. His eyes were on Jeremy, who was watching him the two watching each other as if they could mentally communicate with each other.

"Is Clay coming with me?" I asked gently, I don't know why I asked. I just would have felt better knowing he was there.

Jeremy hesitated, uncertainty briefly flashing in his eyes before he nodded his head, "If Clayton wishes to go with you he can, however due to how…alike you too look he can't be seen with you otherwise people may start wondering. Remember your family claimed him as dead."

I smiled a little at that but when I caught the look the torn look on Clays face I knew the answer, he would be able to come with me, Jeremy probably sensed this as well as he nodded his head, "If Clayton can't go with you, I can have either Antonio or Elena go with you."

I preferred Elena, no offense to Antonio but I didn't know him that well. However something inside me stopped me from demanding who I wanted I just nodded my head, giving him a small smile, "Either or would be amazing."

Jeremy nodded his head standing up and moving the Chair back to where he found it, His eyes settling on Clayton who was still watching the spot where Jeremy had been. Clay must have snapped from his thoughts cause he just looked up nodding as Jeremy left the room. Leaving just Clay and I.

Brother and Sister.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5  flash backs

I do not own any of Kelley Armstrong's Characters. The only thing I claim rights to is my Character Shilo. Hope you enjoy my story.

A/N I am aware Clay may seem a lil OOC (out of character) this is for a reason, and will be explained later on. This chapter also gets pretty graphic you have been warned.

* * *

><p>I'm not too sure how long we sat there, both silent just enjoying each others company. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, more like two people who are just comfortable with each other. For me that was rare, even before this whole disaster. I just couldn't get too close to people besides family. Yes clay was family but I didn't really know him.<p>

"You should Take Elena with you. She knows Toronto so between the two of you I think you'll be fine." Clay spoke up a slight smile on his face.

I just nodded looking down at my hands in my lap. Sure we would be fine, physically that is. Mentally I wasn't too sure about. I heard clay move, his clothing rubbing together before the bed beside me dipped as he laid himself down before pulling me into his arms.

I tensed up slightly for a moment but relaxed leaning into his embrace. It wasn't sexual in any way, it was comforting, friendly. His chest rumbled slightly as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know your- our parents." He paused as if he was calculating his words. "I do feel sorrow for their loss, I can't begin to imagine how hard all of this is to you."

That did it, those words, and his tone. I broke down crying into his white shirt, letting everything out. The pain, sorrow, the hurt everything just came tumbling out then in one giant mess. He just held me there as I cried, rubbing the back of my head, his chest rumbling slightly as if he was a mother wolf comforting her cub.

I don't know how long he held me there as I cried; eventually I drifted off to sleep again, Plagued by nightmares.

I woke sometimes later to voices around me. I was alone in the bed again but I could still smell and hear Clay as well as another voice and scent which belonged to the one named Nick.

"Clay what the hell you're acting so weird!"

There was a slight growl before he responded, "Nick keep your voice down! She's my sister! How the hell would you act if your blood sister appeared on the doorstep raped and fucked tortured because of you."

Silence met him for a bit, but I could still feel the tension in the air, Nicks reply came slow and barley a whisper.

"This wasn't your fault; you didn't know you had a sister Clay."

There were some heavy footsteps, rustle of clothing as if someone was pacing.

"I know." Came Clay's low reply. "But it doesn't change the fact that she was targeted because of me. I need to help her get better. I just need to."

"Then let us at least help you. Here have her eat something she needs to be waking up soon."

I could hear movement before the door to my room opened and closed. I feigned being asleep, deep breathing to make sure my heart didn't race as the bed dropped slightly behind me before a hand was gently shaking my shoulder.

I grumbled slightly blinking looking over. Clay gave me a small smile as he helped me into a sitting position.

"Here you need to eat and shower. The others are getting ready as well." He said gently setting a tray down on my lap. He looked tired, older than before. Dark bags under his eyes, his hair a mess, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

I frowned, shaking my head slightly as he tensed up as if I was hurt.

"You look awful. Go get some sleep, I'll be fine on my own for a few hours or whatever." I grumbled picking at some fruit on the tray. He hesitated watching my face he nodded slightly before setting up and leaving the room. The plate was loaded with food, fruits, bacon, eggs you named it. I picked away at it for a bit till I was full before setting it on the bedside table.

Now that I had a chance to wander the room I did. It was pretty basic, canopy bed, and large dresser off to one side, which I discovered was already dull of women's clothing. Nothing too big or fancy just some nice basic clothing which I was thankful for. Off on the other side was a desk which was full of odds and ends, paper, pens, and some art equipment.

A small bookshelf with some random books varying from fiction to nonfiction books, I made a mental note to go through the fiction selection as I made my way to the bathroom which was connected to this room.

It was large, or well larger than my old bathroom. A huge bathtub with jets on one side, a shower stall beside it a basic toilet on the other side with a huge mirror and sink and counter space. There was already a towel set out on the counter. Probably Clays doing.

I ended up ignoring the bathtub and going for a shower, the hot water soothing my skin and chaotic mind. I turned it up as hot as it could go, my skin turning red from the heat. I flinched when someone knocked on the door; I quickly shut the water off wrenching the door open to grab the towel. Once I was covered I yelled for whoever it was to come in.

Elena opened the door peaking in slightly, she gave me a friendly smile as I sat down on the toilet seat.

"Hey Jeremy wanted me to come check on you and to see how your back is doing." She said friendly. I smiled and nodded turning slightly. Her hands were gentle as she examined my back, then the next thing I knew her arms were wrapped around me as she hugged me.

I blinked stunned, slightly awkward. Her scent was comforting like Jeremy's was. In fact I got almost the same sense from her as I got from him.

"I know what you went through." She finally whispered as she let me go coming to kneel in front of me.

"You know it's not your fault this happened right?"

I gulped, my heart picking up slightly. This wasn't the talk I wanted but then again I knew it was coming. I nodded my head playing with the edge of the towel.

"I know. There was nothing I could do." I whispered back almost afraid that someone else was going to hear it. Although I had a feeling that everyone already knew. Elena nodded her head, gently taking my hand.

"I know what you're going through and trust me it gets better."

I blinked looking up so sharply my neck hurt. How did she know what I was going through? She must have read my mind because she gave me a small smile and nodded her head.

"When I was younger I was put into a few bad foster homes. The father loved me; you know blond hair blue eyes. Well a few of them did things I'm not proud of."

I could only nod my head, giving her a small forced smile. So I wasn't alone. That thought by itself made me feel a lot better. We stayed there for a bit, not to sure how long before he smiled standing up.

"Finish getting ready, Clay and I got your bags packed and already in the car. Jeremy has all your paperwork done. Nick and I will be coming with you; Antonio has to stay in New York to work."

I nodded my head again giving her smile as she turned and left the bathroom leaving me alone again. The mirror wasn't fogged up now as I stood examining myself in the mirror, the scars on my back stood out prominently. I frowned watching my face.

_My body was burning, hot fire ripping through every surface as the man above me smiled reaching down for his belt buckle. I heard the clinking of metal, a zipper undo before the other man grabbed my wrists holding me down. A wicked smile on his face. The pain that was ripping through my body made it almost impossible to fight back. _

_ "Well now that you're becoming one of us, Might as well show you what it's like to become someone's bitch."_

_Something sharp cut across my back, leaving a warm trail behind it. A tongue licking up the cut, laughter in front of me. I screamed, crying as I felt the man lower his weight on top of me. His knee's forcing my legs apart leaving myself wide open to him._

_Next thing I knew he was forcing himself into me. Thrusting hard, not caring if it hurt. The second man smiled as he was tying up my wrists to the bedpost. I couldn't even scream the pain was too much. The man kept on thrusting, hard, moaning till I felt him climax, heat rushing into me._

_I felt dirty, used, disgusting. My mind reeling from the fire that was ripping through my body, the bite mark on my shoulder pulsing angrily. I couldn't even remember how I got it. _

_My legs were then tied up, wide as I felt the first man slide from the bed. A satisfied grin on his ugly face. It was only now that I was able to get a good look at him. Short black hair, thin starved look. Two thin scars running over his right eye. He looked homeless by his clothing but the jewelry on his wrists and fingers said otherwise._

_The next man was then on top of me. He was larger than the first, pain ripping through me as he also had his way with my body. I must have passed out because the next thing I knew I was being punched hard across the face kicked, beaten. _

Something shattered in my hand, pain ripping through my body pulling my mind back to the present. I blinked slightly staring down at my hand. Blood dripping from several gashes into the sink, the now shattered glass of water dropping to the floor and shattering.

Next thing I knew the door was being burst open by Clay and Jeremy. Both with worried expressions on their faces, I was shocked; I couldn't move my mind only now catching up. Jeremy relaxed faster than Clay did walking over and taking my hand examining it.

He sighed but it's wasn't in anger or disappointment, he looked up at Clay who was still frozen in the doorway.

"Get me the first aid kit. This needs stitches."

Clay hesitated only for a second before he booked it; I could hear his heavy footsteps running down the hall. Jeremy grabbed a hand towel pressing it into the wound. I hissed slightly as it stung.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked kindly. That's when I knew he knew what I was thinking about.

"I remember what they look like." It was the only thing I could say right now. I couldn't talk about how it happened or what they did. That information seemed to be too private, to horrifying to let someone know about right now.

Jeremy looked up watching my face and he nodded, "I'll have Elena take some notes before you guys leave. She may have seen these mutts before."

I didn't know how Elena could possibly know who these mutts were but I didn't care. The only thing I wanted right now was revenge. Clay returned a few second later carrying the first aid kit. He stayed watching as Jeremy stitched up my hand. Holding my other hand every time I flinched or winced slightly.

Once the work was done they lead me into the bedroom and left me alone so I could get dressed. I just chose plain jeans and a t-shirt and sweater. Elena must have picked out the bras and undergarments; thankfully she got the right sizes.

I seemed to make my way down to the study in a daze. My mind going over everything I just remembered. Would I get more flashes like that? I didn't know nor did I want to relive those moments.

The study was packed, both kids in there. They ran over giving me hugs, their eyes wide and loving. I couldn't help but smile as Reese lead them away, apparently on babysitting duty. Nick, Antonio, Jeremy, Clay and Elena were now left in the room.

Jeremy had me go over the appearances of the two men who did this to me. Elena taking notes. No one knew who these mutts were but the two scars running over one eye would set him apart and it made hunting him down even easier.

He also gave me my medical papers, from New York State Hospital. Stating how I was in a Coma for the past month which explained my disappearance. I had been labeled as a Jane doe till I woke up and finally confirmed my identity. Nick was to pose as my nurse and now boyfriend and Elena a caring friend I met while in the hospital.

The whole month being gone seemed off to me, they kidnapped me and by what Jeremy was saying had me for a week. Raping me, torturing me. Things I couldn't even remember due to being in the middle of the transformation. Jeremy could only guess but the reason they dropped me off when I did was because I had shifted and they couldn't control me anymore. So they left me on Stonehavens driveway.

Perhaps it was because of the temporary memory loss that it seemed off, still I didn't want to remember.

After going over everything we all piled into a truck and made our way to the airport. Clay was being oddly clingy during the whole time till we left, always having a hand on his shoulder, or being close by. Even helping me into the truck.

The last thing that I remembered before falling asleep was Elena loading me into a private jet. I was out as soon as my head hit the seat.

* * *

><p>REVIEW more to come, sorry bout the wait. School blows and its my birthday LOL<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Shift

_hey everyone i am so sorry for the late updates, i dont have internet at home. Wont till the end of march so i ended up writing this at the public library so i am sorry for how short it is they only allow 45 min long sessions. ENJOY! I`ll update whenever i get a chance._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shilo?" Nicks calm low voice filled my ears, dragging me back into the world of the living. I couldn't stop the yawn as I stretched out. Nick gave me a warm smile watching me as I glanced around the unfamiliar room, two beds set up against a wall dresser with a small TV. Obviously a hotel room.<p>

"Jeremy ordered us to sedate you for the trip. Since it's only been a month, he didn't want to risk you changing on the plan. Are you feeling okay?" Nick asked, standing up and grabbing a plastic bag off of the dresser. He came back sitting down in front of me on the bed, before rummaging through the bag.

"It's okay." Was it? I didn't like the idea of being drugged but I didn't want to shift, now or ever to be honest. I remembered the pain, the struggle, "yeah I think I'm okay. I'm feeling a bit better."

It wasn't a lie either, I felt almost normal again. My back wasn't aching anymore, my head wasn't exploding. I felt oddly restless but besides that I felt normal. Something I was starting to believe I would never feel again. Nick smiled holding out a chocolate bar, his grin only growing when I took it ripping open the package and eating.

"Elena has gone to the police station; she took the medical papers with her. So were hoping you won't have to deal with them too much. She hasn't called or anything so I'm guessing that's a good thing." Nick said after eating his own bar. I nodded my head taking it in, so that's where Elena was…wait.

"Were already in Barrie?" My heart jumping slightly. I was scared, being here. It meant I would have to face everyone. Friends, family, they all would be there. Nick paused only for a second before sliding forward taking my hand in his.

"Hey it's okay. Don't worry you have Elena and I here for you. Your pack now you're not alone." His tone was calm, trusting and warm. I couldn't help but believe it nodding my head, slowly clenching my hand around his. His hand was bigger than mine, a lot bigger. I didn't notice this before but he was pretty big over 6 feet, well-muscled and fairly good looking.

He grinned seeing me examining his hand, "Yeah you're pretty small. Don't worry living with the pack you'll tone up soon." I couldn't tell If he was hitting on me or not, but I just shrugged it off lowering my hand to my lap. I heard him sigh before he stood up stretching for a moment, "Do you want to go for a run?"

I blinked looking up, run? As in jogging? "Um, I don't run, I haven't gone running since I was a teenager." My voice was low and timid, sounding slightly foreign to my own ears. Nick laughed, his voice booming off the walls, "No I mean do you need to change? Go for a run then?"

Ah shit, the memories of the pain filled my head, I gulped and Nick raised an eyebrow. To be honest I didn't know how to shift my body just did it, I didn't know how to force it on.

"What about Elena?" She was my last excuse to get out of this; Nick seemed like the type to get his way no matter what. Worst comes to worst I could always just walk around while he got his run in, there was nothing really forcing me to shift right now.

"She's been gone for an hour already and we can always leave a Note. Were just outside of town so we could just walk out a bit and come back whenever." He replied, arms crossed and he backed up against the door leaning against it casually.

I sighed, rubbing my arms through the heavy sweater that had somehow been put on me. I was feeling oddly restless and since we were outside of town it wasn't like I was going to run into anyone. I slowly nodded my head standing up. Nick smiled brightly holding out his hand towards me, I blinked watching him only for a second before I took his hand.

Nick said Elena had her own keys to the motel room, so he quickly wrote up a note saying she would understand, locked up and started leading me down the street. Forest surrounded both sides of the road, sounds of animals, wind blowing through the tree's just the sounds of the forest filled my ears. I gawked looking around I hadn't been outside since those mutts dropped me off at Stonehaven.

Everything was brighter, sharper and louder. I could smell everything around me. Nick looked over occasionally smiling as he caught my expression. He held my hand the entire time we walked, leading me off the road and into the forest, he kept walking for a good 10 minutes before he slowed letting go of my hand.

"Here seems good." He muttered glancing around. I blinked watching him slightly unsure about what was going on.

"Good for what?"

He looked back blinking and then smiled as he started to undo his sweater peeling it off and quickly pulled his shirt off over his head, his muscles rippling under his skin. I flushed bright head spinning around, my mind only now catching up, shifting meant undressing. Nicks calming laugh echoed throughout the trees around us.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be just over there. You can go change behind that tree there. I won't peak promise." He teased before jogging off slightly in the direction he pointed out. I hesitated looking over at the bushes to my right before slowly walking my way over. It was a large tree with a thick bush around it; I ducked down, kneeling there for a moment.

The fear I felt in the room was gone, I was still restless my skin itching slightly but the fear was gone. I could hear the forest all around me, encouraging me almost. I took in a deep breath.

"I can do this." I mumbled slightly as I slowly started to strip off my sweater, pants and other articles of clothing. I set this aside in a pile as I kneeled down onto my hands and knees, for some reason this position seemed logical. It took only seconds before the pain ripped through my body, the fire burning. Fear starting to pool in my stomach which only pushed the shift faster.

Next thing I knew, I was laying on my side my lungs taking in deep breaths of air. I pushed myself up hesitantly at first still on my stomach staring down at my paws. I did it; I shifted joy ripped through my body as I jumped up. My paws crunching the leaves underneath me, a soft whine came from my right as a dark brown almost black muzzle peaked into the bush. Nicks scent filling my nostrils, he smelled like autumn leaves, warm and crisp. His head poked into clearing his tongue hanging out the side of his muzzle, his eyes sparkling slightly.

I took a step hesitantly at first but he still jumped backwards, running away. I could hear him circling around as I stepped out of the small bundle of bushes onto a small trail. Nick jumped out in front of me, front end dropping to the ground in a playful manner. He paused head tilting to the side, as he stood up slowly stepping forward nuzzling into my neck.

His presence was comforting; he brushed up against my side. Even in this form he was larger than I was. Almost dwarfing me, he nudged my slightly before he started to run slowly, only picking up speed when I took off after him. The feeling of running I could only describe as bliss, I felt free, happy again. All the pain and fear I was feeling before was gone. It was just Nick and I running through the forest.

We ran for a good 20 minutes before we caught the scent of something, the scent instantly causing my mouth to drool and my stomach to growl. Nick veered off for a bit, picking up speed a lot faster than I could. I lost him for a bit, only being able to follow his scent before he returned a lump of brown fur in his jaws.

He walked over sitting it down in front of me, nudging it forward. It was rabbit, my mind only now putting a name to the scent. I laid down ripping into the small carcass, the meat sliding down my throat. Nick watched me for a minute or two before taking off again returning a few minutes later with his own kill.

We ate there in silence till we had our full when I was done. Nick leaned over holding me down with one paw over my back as he licked my muzzle and face clean from blood. Once he was done I returned the favor, my instincts just taking over my mind. With full stomachs I curled up there beside Nick who stayed on alert, ears perked forward watching the forest around us.

I must have dozed off, only waking up to Nick standing over me protectively. His vicious growl filling my ears, that's when the scent hit me, It was another werewolf, and not just any werewolf it was one of the mutts who raped me.


End file.
